Revenge
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: Someone's gone and pissed Aya off.. now he's out for Revenge, MUWHAHAHA!!!


Wah.. this idea has been in my head for so long, it screamed to be made.. although it   
didn't come out quiet like I planned it... but hey works for me!  
  
Yeah people we also have a bit of shonen ai type stuff so if you don't like it don't read   
it!  
  
Title:Revenge  
By:Hawking  
******************************************************************************  
  
It was a fairly normal day at the Kitty house, the sun was out and shinning, few white   
clouds floated way up in the sky, the love sick fan girls all crowding around the shop   
just to get a look at the four men working in it.  
  
Ken was trying to get some orders straight at the register, Omi was being mobbed by the   
girls he went to school with, Youji was laughing at that instead of actually working  
  
Aya was moving some of the flowers here and there, trying to keep things straight and in   
order with all the crazed fan girls about.  
  
He noticed Youji laughing and when he saw what Youji was looking at he hmphed a bit,   
(Laughing at Omi again..) he looked at poor Omi who had long since disappeared in the   
horde of giggling school girls  
  
Somehow the small blonde managed to get out of the mass and bolted outside, his hair   
was in a fine mess and he felt his head to check for the hat he had put on this morning,   
he sighed and mumbled something about "Not again.."   
  
Aya continued to watch him (Poor Omi.. lost his hat again, and it was the blue one too..   
he looks so nice in it) Aya's cheeks suddenly felt hot as he thought about how silly it   
was to think about what Omi is wearing   
  
He again looked outside to Omi who had a strange blank expression on his face and he   
started to walk across the street  
  
Aya watched as Omi carelessly stepped into the street, he didn't seem to notice or pay   
much attention to the car headed his way. "OMI!!!"   
  
He moved his feet as fast as they could carry him but not even he was that fast and in a   
horrible instant the boy who once was full of bright happy smiles and comforting words   
lay still on the pavement  
  
"Omi!!" he ran to the boy, the car was long gone, but he didn't care about the car, not   
now at least, now his only concern was to make sure Omi was alive. (Please, please..)  
  
He reached the still body and check for a pulse, his eyes widened with fear as he found   
none "OMI!!!!!!!!" the world seemed to go dark the sun was gone and rain begun to fall,   
his red hair stuck to his face as he held the small body close to his chest "Omi.. get   
up.. please.." (he can't be gone!! not Omi!)  
  
As he looked down at the one happy boy he saw the bright crimson fluid that once moved   
though his veins pouring out to the street and mixing with the fallen rain   
  
Aya bolted upright, his heart pounded wildly, his body covered in sweat, his breathing so   
very fast, his eyes darted around the dark room, it seemed familiar but he wasn't sure, he   
fumbled his hand around the small nightstand and turned on a small lamp, sure enough it was  
his room.  
  
"A dream..." he said burying his face in his hands for a moment then brushing them through   
his fiery red hair "It was all just a dream.." he stepped off his bed and started walking   
aimlessly "..But it seemed so real..." he found himself outside of Omi's room "..It   
wouldn't hurt just to check though.." he mumbled and turned the handle  
  
He quietly stepped into the room, not wanting to awaken the sleeping boy, he snuck over to   
the bed and suddenly was filled with great alarm (He's not here!) he walked around the room   
in search of the boy, but found nothing.  
  
He started thinking maybe that dream was real, but then remembered something and laughed a   
bit "Omi does stay up awfully late working at that computer.."   
  
He walked downstairs to where Omi would spend so much time, typing away at his computer,   
but Aya heard none of the typing (What if he just fell asleep?) he tried to reassure   
himself that Omi was fine, but he reached the computer and didn't see any sign of Omi,   
he checked the computer, it was turned off.  
  
"Omi!" he called worried that something did in fact happen to his teammate, he hurried   
through the house searching for Omi "OMI!!!!!!!!" as he ran down the hall he failed to   
notice Ken stepping out into the hall rubbing his sleepy eyes "Oi.. Aya you want to wake   
the dead?"  
  
As soon as Ken's voice hit Aya's ears he turned around and immediately hurried to the   
soccer player "Where's Omi?!?!" he said grabbing Ken's shoulders and shaking him a bit  
  
Ken stared at the pair of violet eyes that were full of concern "Aya.." he started calmly   
and pulled the hands off of his shoulders "..You need to sit down and take it easy, I   
thought you'd remember where Omi was, but if you don't he's"  
  
Aya interrupted and sunk to the floor "..he was hit.." Ken knelt down next to Aya and   
patted him on the shoulder "Omi will be fine Aya" Aya smacked Ken's hand away and growled   
at him "You don't know that!"  
  
Ken stared in shock at Aya, he was mearly trying to help bring some kind of hope and   
comfort to them, Aya stood up and stalked off to his room, emerging only moments later in   
his usual black attire, and leaving the house.  
  
Ken shook his head "I pity the fool who might get in his way..." he walked back to his own   
room and picked up a small picture on of the fan girls had taken only last week  
  
Aya was starting to get into a small verbal fight with Youji over something, and he was   
standing next to a very red face Omi, he still wasn't sure why Omi was blushing so much,   
but then again he didn't know what Aya and Youji were fighting over either.  
  
"You'll be okay Omi.. I know you will" he said softly, then put the picture away and got   
dressed in a pair of worn jeans, T-shirt his leather jacket and boots and made his way out   
the door, he could already guess where Aya was headed and just wanted to make sure he was  
going to be alright.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Aya climbed through the window, the visiting hours had long since passed but that wouldn't   
stop him, not from checking on his teammate.  
  
He carefully approached Omi's bedside, he looked so peaceful, but also so lifeless, he head   
a small beeping noise, that noise was practically music to Aya's ears for it meant Omi was   
indeed alive.  
  
He walked right next to the bed and knelt down "Omi..." he remembered well what the doctors   
had said, their voices filled his head, it was all too familiar '...Not sure if he'll make   
it..' '..could be like this for the rest of his life..' '...and where were you?..'  
  
That was the one question that bothered him the most 'Where were you?' "..Where was I?...   
not there for you Omi, I'm sorry..." he stood up and looked down at the boy  
"..I'm sorry.. and whoever did this will pay.." he pulled out his katana and watched a   
small flicker of light dance across it "..with their life"  
  
He bowed a bit then turned and left through the window of his entry "They will pay!" he   
shouted into the night air as he begun his search.  
  
***********************************************************  
So what do ya think!? R&R much appreciated!! thanks if you do review this!!  



End file.
